


Camp Mates

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [52]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Caught, Crushes, Flirting, Gen, Kisses, Kissing, New Relationship, Requested fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You and Seb set up camp
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Requested Fics [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 10





	Camp Mates

**Author's Note:**

> @boredtaurus9 Hi could I request something with Sebastian Stan? It can be up to you, just something that shows how much of a dork he is♡ thx

You and Sebastian had been close friends for a while now. You had met on the set of your newest film and had spent a lot of time together after work. He was sweet, kind, and so handsome. You had to admit you were smitten with him but you were still unsure whether or not to try and take things further. He was amazing and though he liked you as a friend you were unsure whether or not he would like you in that way. 

Currently, you were in an SUV travelling up to a location where you were going to shoot a scene for the film. Given that there were few crew members and just the two of you it had been decided by the bigwigs that you would be staying on location which was an old unused summer camp, a fact you were not looking forward to. As you pulled into the camp the cabins where you were staying came into view as did Sebastian who was stood by an old fire pit talking to the director and looking out at the scenery beyond them. Just looking at him you felt your stomach flip flop. The driver pulled in and you clambered out going to the trunk to get your bags. Immediately Sebastian appeared at your side and started helping you though there were only a few to gather. 

‘Hey,’ he said with a smile. 

‘Hi,’ you said with a smile back. 

‘So, there are only a few cabins for the taking… and I hope you don’t mind but I made a decision and nabbed the best one for us both.’

‘I don’t mind at all,’ you said feeling a blush creep in at your eagerness, ‘I mean that’s cool.

‘Come on, I’ll show you where we are,’ he said starting off the track with you eagerly behind him as he leads the two of you down a small dirt path to the cabin furthest out from the camp entrance overlooking the lake. Though it was old and musty you quite liked the cosy cabin. It had two twin beds on either side of the room and a small amount of storage but the view from the window was impeccable. You climbed up on the bed and looked out of the window feeling Sebastian clamber on beside you where you both stayed for a minute looking out at the tranquil lake scene in front of you. 

‘Told you it was the best cabin,’ he said looking at you with a cheeky grin. 

‘You weren’t wrong,’ you said. The two of you looked at one another for a long moment and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest as he stared at you. For a moment it felt as if he was feeling the same as you but before you could say anything the door burst open and one of the crew came in beckoning your presence on set. The two of you shared a sheepish smile and then got up and left the cabin ready to get to work.

It was a long day. The weather had turned later on in the day and the tranquil scenic scenes were now being interspersed with rain and thunder. You were frozen to the bone but the director insisted on shooting no matter what saying that the weather added to the shot much to the chagrin of two of you. Eventually, the shooting finished and the cast and crew headed to the old mess hall for food. You were tired though, so when people decided to hang out there afterwards you decided to retire and headed back to your cabin. You stripped off your still damp clothes and hung them up on the back of the door before clambering into bed and under the covers. You were asleep before Seb even made it into the room. 

You woke later with a start. As you peered out into the darkness you could see the hint of a figure in front of you. From the glint of his eyes, you could see it was Seb leaning over you. You rubbed your tired eyes and then mumbled, ‘what’s the matter?’ 

‘Nothing…’ he said before adding, ‘actually, my bed is freezing. Turns out those scenic windows aren’t well insulated and there is quite a gale blowing through them.’ 

‘Oh,’ you said with a yawn. Seb sat on the edge of your bed looking uncomfortable as he said, ‘so, I was wondering…if I can climb in with you?’

‘Oh,’ you said cottoning on, ‘sure. Climb in.’ 

You moved to the other side of the bed and allowed him to pull the covers up. He was right. The room outside of your sheets was baltic as was he. You felt touches of his skin against yours and felt how cold he had become underneath that window. 

‘Woah, you really are frozen,’ you said rolling over and cuddling into his side. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked with surprise in his tone. 

‘Warming you up,’ you said feeling the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. You realised almost immediately how that sounded. 

‘Not like that!’ you scolded, swatting his chest.

‘Mmmhmm, sure,’ he giggled and you rolled your eyes. 

‘Good night Sebastian,’ you said still able to feel him chuckling away.

‘Night Y/N,’ he said softly. Before long you dozed off. 

The next time you woke it was bright. Your eyes were heavy and you couldn’t bear to open them though you were waking up. You lay there, listening to the birds tweeting outside and the patter of raindrops hitting the roof above. A quick movement of your arm revealed that you were alone in the bed now and you couldn’t hear Seb anywhere in the cabin. You floated in and out of consciousness for a while until you heard the click of the door. You could hear Seb moving around the room until finally the bed dipped next to you and he sat next to you. 

You were about to open your eyes when you heard Seb whispering to himself. ‘Just tell her Seb,’ he mumbled, ‘just do it.’ With your curiosity piqued you feigned just awaking and opened your eyes with a yawn. You looked at him sat on the edge of your bed and found him looking down on you warmly. 

‘Morning,’ you mumbled pushing yourself up into a sitting position. 

‘Morning,’ he said, ‘I brought you something.’

‘Yeah?’ you asked as he offered two cups of coffee out into the space between you. You practically squealed with excitement and grabbed one out of his hand. 

‘I take it I did good huh?’ he asked with a smile and you nodded taking a sip. 

‘Always do,’ you chuckled leaning forward to press a kiss on his cheek. At that moment he turned his head unknowingly and your lips collided tenderly. Before you could do anything Seb was kissing you. His lips caressed yours tenderly and you felt your body going limp under his touch. 

After a moment or so he seemed to come to his senses and he pulled back dramatically before practically leaping to the other bed. 

‘Oh my God!’ he said, ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

‘Seb-’

‘I’m such an idiot! How could I be so stupid!’ 

‘Seb really-’

‘I mean you were just being friendly I should’ve known that and I’m out here kissing you when-’

‘Sebastian!’ you shouted, loud enough that you were sure the whole camp would have heard you. He turned and looked at you wide-eyed. You climbed up onto your knees and reached out to grab his hands pulling him towards you. 

‘Listen, I wanted you to kiss me. Even if it was an accident, okay?’ 

‘You did?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah,’ you nodded. He beamed at you as you leant up and kissed him once more.

‘So, I’m not an idiot?’ he asked pulling back to look at you.

‘No, you’re not,’ you said. 

‘Score!’ he said with a fist pump.

‘But you are such a dork..’ you chuckled though it was cut off as he kissed you so passionately you both fell back onto the bed. He carried on kissing you until there was a loud thump as the door swung open and hit the cabin wall. The two of you looked up at the assistant director stood on the threshold looking at the two of you with a shocked expression.

‘You’re needed on set asap…but whenever you’re ready is fine,’ she said with a chuckle before disappearing. Seb looked down at you with a dark red tinge to his cheeks making you burst out laughing. This was going to be a fun day. 


End file.
